everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
Twisted Heart
Summary: The Hunters go on a Sailor Moon esque adventure to rescue Shizune after she got kidnapped by a wizatd. Note: This is a spoof on Sailor Moon. All rights belong to the original creator of the series (We open up on Hachi at the wagashi shop, eagerly awaiting Shizune. Twenty minutes later, she still has not arrived. He takes out his phone and tries calling her but there is no answer.) Eigou Nile: Looks like she ditched out on you Nii-chan. Hachi Nile: Shut up Eigou. She said she wanted to tell me something! And she wanted to do it person! You know what I'm gonna go check her house. (Hachi walks down the the streets and gets to a townhouse. He notices that the wi dow is open. He transforms into his snake form and slithers up a nearby tree to see what is going on. He peeps inside to see an old man in a bathrobe and a long beard with glowing hands. He sees Shizune unconcious on her room's floor. She suddenly opens her eyes and starts floating in midair with an evil look on her face. Ice suddenly shoots out of her hands, the spell hits the wall freezing it. A dark blue inverted star appears on her forehead.) Crazy Wizard: Come with me my Ice Princess! Let us be married! (He takes her by the hand and flies out the window using his beard into a portal he created. Hachi is in shock, he quickly calls the other Hunters. The camera cuts to the Nile apartment.) Hachi Nile: Er...guys? I think I may be insane. Yoruko Senju: 'A deranged portal hopping wizard with a flying beard gave your crush powers and brainwashed her and now wants to marry her? Yep definitely crazy. '''Hachi Nile: '''I'M NOT KIDDING HERE! I SAW IT WITH MY OWN EYES! '(A portal opens and Micaiah pops her head out) Micaiah Altina: 'Did someone say deranged flying beard wizard?! '''Nia Troy: '''Um...yeah. '''Lupe Bound-Amitola: '''You know something about him and Hachi's not crazy? '''Micaiah Altina: '''Oh definitely. He's known as the Bride Thief. He kidnaps girls to be his wives and often makes them his army of bodyguards. '''Hachi Nile: '''I'M GONNA KILL HIM! '''Micaiah Altina: '''Easy there, he can't be harmed by your weapons. You guys all need a power up. Come on! I'll call some of the others up. '(She opens a portal and they all go in. They arrive at Theia's Palace. More portals open, Miri, Midnight, Hanabi, Shinigami, Corona, Aira, Ebony, Saaya, Belledonna, and Yue step out of them. They notice a small cauldron in the middle of the hall. The adults walk over to it and they all activate their powers over it. 22 small orbs burst out of it and fly over to the Hunters. The orbs stoop glowing as they turn into different brooches with different inscriptions on each.) Micaiah Altina: 'These will grant you the powers you need to defeat him. They are temporary so you will lose them once you rescue Shizune. To activate them, hold them up and shout out their inscriptions followed by power and transform. '''Everyone: '''Alright, here goes nothing. '''Foxx Otur: '''Claw power! Transform! '(Cue Moon Cosmic Power make up! Transformation sequence.) Nia Troy: 'Regal power! Transform! '(Cue Moon Crisis Make Up! Transformation sequence.) Yoruko Senju: 'Flame power! Transform! '(Cue Sailor Mars Transformation sequence.) Adolpha Bound-Amitola: 'Canine power! Transform! '(Cue Moon Crystal Power Make up! transformation sequence.) Lupe Bound-Amitola: 'Wild power! Transform! '(Cue Sailor Jupiter Transformation sequence.) Trifa Liang-Mania: 'Healing power! Transform! '(Cue Sailor Neptune Transformation sequence (Sailor Moon Crystal Version).) Vidyut Namikaze-Raakshas: 'Storm power! Transform! '(Cue Moon Prism Power Make Up! Transformation sequence.) Akihiro Namikaze-Raakshas: 'Volcanic power! Transform! '(Cue Sailor Star Fighter Transformation sequence.) Hachi Nile: 'Secret power! Transform! '(Cue Tuxedo Mask Transformation sequence.) Eigou Nile: 'Hacker power! Transform! '(Cue Sailor Star Maker Transformation sequence.) Kagami Nile: 'Codex power! Transform! '(Cue Sailor Star Healer Transformation sequence.) Setsuna Mikoto: 'Rebirth power! Transform! ('Cue Sailor Saturn Transformation sequence (this fanmade one: '''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aDV2Q278GUY.)' '''Jewel Cyprian-Hopebringer: '''Love power! Transform! '(Cue Sailor Venus Transformation sequence (Sailor Moon Crystal version.)' '''Valeria Cyprian-Hopebringer: '''Romance power! Transform! '(Cue Sailor Venus transformation sequence from original anime.)' '''Adam Beetle: '''Tribe power! Transform! '(cue Princess Serenity Transformation sequence from original anime.)' '''Shade Falcon-de Kan: '''Wisdom power! Transform! '(Cue Sailor Mercury Transformation sequence.)' '''Amber von Olympus: '''Divine power! Transform! '(Cue Sailor Uranus Transformation sequence (Sailor Moon Crystal version).)' '''Hinoka Kodomo: '''Pegasus power! Transform! '(Cue Chibi Moon Transformation sequence (Sailor Moon crystal version).)' '''Talia Reflection: '''Trick power! Transform! '(Cue Chibi Moon Crisis Transformation sequence.)' '''Yang Hou: '''Burn power! Transform! ('Cue Sailor Pluto Transformation sequence.)' '''Ife Aeras: '''Song power! Transform! '(Cue Sailor Chibi Chibi Transformation sequence.)' '''Toni Aeras: '''Dance power! Transform! '(Cue Moon Eternal Make Up! Transformation sequence.)' '(The Hunters are all in Sailor Senshi inspired outfits based on their respective Senshi forms but with armor and pants or skorts. Adam however is wearing skorts.)' '''Adam Beetle: '''Not again?! This is like the 5th time already that I'm in a skirt! '''Talia Reflection: '''Wooh! I have Propeller pigtails! '''Foxx Otur: '''Alright gang! Let's go! '(Micaiah opens a portal, Hanabi, Shinigami, Yue and Aira kept on hugging their children and kept on loading them with supplies. The team runs through the portal and they find themselves in a strange barren land with ruins everywhere. There is a mountain with a palace at the top of it.)' '''Adam Beetle: '''Something tells me that she's there, alright. '(They take a single step forward...)' '(...and immediately, an iron cage comes crashing down on them.)' '''Foxx Otur:' WAH! (They try to bust it with their magic, but nothing happens. Someone laughs, and they turn to see a woman their age, with perfectly straight white hair and gray eyes. And has an inverted star on her forehead.) Delia: You're wasting your time. That cage is made of cold iron. It completely nullifies magic. I am the wife of the Bride Thief, Mistress of Metals. Amber von Olympus: 'Then why don't we go under? Earth Buster! '(A glow emits from her fist as she punches the ground beneath them Essentially creating a tunnel out. Amber punches back out and whips out her kunai.) Amber von Olympus: 'Divine Kunai Blaster! '(She blasts Delia down. And the team continues running. Some bubbles form in his hand.) Shade Falcon-de Kan: 'Blue Illusion! '(The bubbles blast out of his hands and blasts Delia, immobilizing her in a large bubble. The team continues on their way) Hinoka Kodomo: ...wait, how do we get up there? Hachi Nile: Simple! We'll...uh...oh, crap. We'll...cross that bridge when we get to it. (Suddenly, the world turns pitch black. Hachi blinks, then looks around to see everyone else is gone.) Hachi Nile: Huh?! H-hello?! (All of a sudden, he gets a pounding headache and collapses, shrieking. A voice echoes through the darkness and a small blue inverted star appears in front of him.) Jeanne: How very intriguing...you're a strange sort, Hachi. I am the Mistress of Insanity. Give up. You cannot stop him! Hachi Nile: 'I don't care! I love Shizune! Smoking Bomber! '(He blasts his way out and drop kicks the woman. The environment clears and Yoruko charges up her magic.) Yoruko Senju: 'Serpent Flame! '(She blasts a fire snake at Jeanne, burning her. The team continues on. But they are stopped in the middle of the bridge by twins, they both have pink inverted stars on their foreheads.) Nui: '''You can't get by us! '''Harime: '''We are the twin Mistresses of Couture! '''Nui and Harime: '''And now time for alittle snip snip! '''Hinoka Kodomo: *sigh* Ugh. Let us through. (The twins jab her with tiny pins as she walks across the bridge.) Hinoka Kodomo: You are really bad at this... Sweet Wing Heart Attack! (She blasts some hearts with wings at the twins knocking them back, they giggle and reveal their weapon, large scissor-like swords and they snip the bridge.) Hinoka Kodomo: 'Lovely Wings! '(She creates a giant heart with wings on it which cushions their all and flies them across the abyss. The twins follow close behind them. Yang tags in.) Yang Hou: 'Deadly Shriek! '(He blasts them with it, causing an explosion. The team heads up the mountain, and eventually reach the front door. Where another woman is waiting, she has long black hair and has a white inverted star on her forehead.) Celeste: 'It was foolish of you all to come here! Now you face me! The Mistress of Power! '''Ife Aeras: '''Not if we can't help it! Sweetheart Blaster! '(Celeste snaps her fingers. Everyone freezes in place.) Celeste: Now my turn. Ahem. I Prepared Exploding Runes Today. Nia Troy: Wait, what. (The whole room suddenly explodes into nothingness. Celeste is the only one left. But then as the smoke clears the team is shown to be in a force field, created by Kagami, Eigou and Akihiro.) Celeste: ...okay, that is just plain unfair. Hinoka Kodomo: Well, *sarcastic* as the special little snowflakes, we can't possibly ever fail, can we? Adolpha! Adolpha Bound-Amitola: 'Crown Discus! '(She fires a discus fashioned from her tiara at Celeste, knocking her down. Talia jumps in.) Talia Reflection: 'Heart Propeller Shocker! '(She flies forward using her propeller pigtails and fires a beam from it, blasting Celeste away. They keep on going forward and they reach a door.'' However, a teenage girl sits in front of it, one with white hair in a bun and incredibly pale skin, wearing a black eyepatch. Suddenly, she stands up and opens her remaining eye, which is bright gold.)'' ???:'' ''Ah. You'd be Hachi Keitaro Nile, would you? Hachi Nile:'' '' 'Er...how do you know me? Are you a mistress? '???:'' '' '''Me, work for him? Oh, no no no. My name is Justine. I...well, my role in this world shall remain my secret for now. '''Hachi Nile: '''What are you doing here? '''Justine: I will say it again: it shall remain my secret for now. Rest be assured, however, that today, you, Nile, have my allegiance. But that could change as early as tomorrow, or as late as within fifty years. I have been waiting a long time to begin my plan; I can wait a smidgen longer. Nia Troy: ...erm...could we- Justine: 'Pass? Indeed, you could do that. But...you could also ask a favor. ''Trifa Liang-Mania: '''What do you- '''Justine:'' Mean? What I mean, Trifa Luna Liang-Mania, is so simple. You ask me to retrieve Shizune, and I will do so. But in return...one day, I will ask you to repay your favor. It could be any day, but when I ask, you must complete it, lest terrible things happen to you. So...do we have a deal, Nile? ''Hachi Nile: 'De- '(Setsuna's eyes suddenly flash yellow.)' '''Setsuna Mikoto: '''Deathly Illusion Repel! ('She quickly fires a blast at Justine, she skids back she angrily looks up and a grey inverted star appears on her forehead and she is revealed to be an adult woman. Her disguise is now destroyed.)' '''Setsuna Mikoto: I saw through that disguise like it was nothing! Mistress of Tricks! '''Hachi Nile: '''So you're the Mistress of Tricks! Well you're in for a beating! Trifa! Now! ''Trifa Liang-Mania:'' ''Deep Drown! (She blasts Justine with a large energy orb. But she leaps up and fires tendrils of shadows at them. ) Justine:'' ''How clever of you to figure it out. I am the Mistress of Tricks! His very first wife! And you will never reach them! (The team flip and dodge the attacks from her. Setsuna leaps in with her katanas.) Setsuna Mikoto: 'Life-death Revolution! '(She fires it at Justine, knocking her to the wall. But it's revealed to be a clone and Justine continues attacking them. She whips off her eyepatch revealing magical eye that shoots lasers. She continues to shoot at the Hunters as they dodge, flip and deflect her attacks. She almost seemed unstoppable. A whole bunch of her clones appear around them. Sometimes she changes her appearance to confuse them but Setsuna sees through them and they always get her. The whole team fights them off but they eventually run low on energy. Justine looks down at them and laughs.) 'Justine:'' 'You can't outwit the mistress of tricks! Hahahaha! '(Nia stands up and begins super charging herself. Justine's smile fades as she stares in shock. She creates more clones of herself. and attempts to take Setsuna's place but Setsuna repels her attack and throws her to the wall, she is stuck there immobilized.)' '''Nia Troy: We might not outwit you but we can over power you! Aki! Kagami! Eigou! Forcefield! Spectral Truth Heart Shock! '(She fires a radiating blast at Justine, obliterating her and her soul into nothing as she screams in pain before she and her clones are blasted into nothing. Everyone else is in the forcefield.) Nia Troy: 'Setsuna, can you see or sense her? '(Setsuna scans everyone and the room with her powers.) Setsuna Mikoto: 'No, she's gone also you should notice the pile of human ashes in front of you. '''Nia Troy: '''Oh. Well good riddance to her. '(Kagami, Akihiro and Eigou dissolve the forcefield and the team busts into the next room and they see Shizune about to marry the wizard.) Adolpha Bound-Amitola: ...erm... Shizune Byakuga: Freeze. (She flicks her wrist, and the Hunters are turned into hunter-sicles. The two turn and are about to be married when the Hunters burst out of their icicles, thanks to Yoruko, Yang and Akihiro.) Foxx Otur: 'NIA, ADOLPHA, ADAM, VIDYUT, TONI, IFE, TALIA, HINOKA! NOW! '''All 9: '''STARBEAM.....MIRACLE....BLASTER! '(They combine their powers and blast a rainbow blast at the wizard while trying to flip and dodge the different spells being blasted at them. Everyone joins in with their attacks.) Yoruko Senju: '''Flaming Glyphs! '''Shade Falcon-de Kan: '''Water Particle Scatter Mirage! '''Lupe Bound-Amitola: '''Lightning Wolf's Bite! '''Jewel Cyprian-Hopebringer: '''L-O-V-E Chains! '''Valeria Cyprian-Hopebringer: '''Glimmer Heart Lasso! '''Amber von Olympus: '''Heavenly Light Blast! '''Trifa Liang-Mania: '''Oceanic Mirror Light! '''Yang Hou: '''Plasma Typhoon! '''Setsuna Mikoto: '''Black Inferno! '''Akihiro Namikaze-Raakshas: '''Ultra Magma Laser! '''Kagami Nile: '''Sensory Blockout! '''Eigou Nile: '''Code Break! '''Hachi Nile: '''Rose...Petal...Love Blast! '''Hinoka Kodomo: Erm...Something Something I-Don't-Even-Know! (They all fire them at the wizard while Hachi fires his attack at Shizune. Shattering the inverted star on her forehead, causing her to pass out into his arms as the wizard is obliterated. Their brooches all fly off of their outfits as they detransform back into their regular forms. The brooches all form a portal back to their world, they all run in and they all pile back up outside the wagashi shop as the portal closes behind them. The wizard's world is obliterated into nothingness.) Shizune Byakuga: Uuuuugh...what a dream. With ice wizards, and weird women, a wedding, and Hachi was a magical girl, can anyone believe that? Makes him look even more stupid...But he was kinda cute a one... (Hachi turns the color of a tomato, while everyone else snickers at his misfortune. The screen fades black. Suddenly, a record needle scratches.) Hinoka Kodomo: Waaaaaaitwaitwaitwait. Hold up. (Cut back to outside the wagashi shop. Hinoka is waving her hands as she speaks.) Hinoka Kodomo: Did anyone else see how wrong that was? Nia Troy: What? Hinoka Kodomo: Did anyone else notice that we freed Shizune...but obliterated everyone else? All of whom were likely brainwashed too? (Beat, then the rest of the Hunters go pale.) Hachi Nile: Oh shiiiiiiiii... Hinoka Kodomo: Yeah. That's what I thought. Setsuna Mikoto: 'They aren't exactly alive. I sensed it. They're actually already dead but the wizard's power is what's controlling them to do those things. We've set their souls free and that wizard can burn in hell. '(Everyone sighs in relief, they all go into the wagashi shop and are shown eating a large daifuku parfait together happily and the screen fades black for a final time) Category:Fan Webisodes